


Bittersweet Wedding

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: Steve and Sharon get married. Bucky is trying to be supportive, he really is.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers (one-sided), Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bittersweet Wedding

The doors opened to the altar, and Steve was the first person Bucky saw. His dirty blonde hair, neatly combed, his tuxedo fitting him so perfectly, Bucky couldn’t help staring, a blush on his face. Their eyes met, grins on their faces. The organist began playing the Wedding March, breaking Bucky and Steve out of their spell.

Bucky began to make his way down the aisle slowly, the grin never leaving his face. Steve was like a god in his eyes, the one who saved his life, the one who would always be with him, till the end of the line. He would be the one for him, the love of his life.

  
As he reached the end **(of the line)** , he couldn’t help the tears gathering in his eyes, as he smiled at Sharon beside him, looking so beautiful in a cloud-like alabaster dress, going to become Steve’s wife. As he handed her off to Steve, he knew that he would never love anyone else again.


End file.
